Bakura and Atem's Bizarre Halloween Night
by Aqua girl 007
Summary: On one Halloween night, Bakura decides to pay a visit to Atem at the Game Shop, spending some time with him. Connected to Welcome to my Bizarre Life.


Hey guys, welcome to my second side story for Welcome to my Bizarre Life.

I got the idea from this one shot from watching the Cinema Snob Midnight Review of Turbo. In that review, the Cinema Snob mentioned how he tried to scare a friend of his by jumping out at him dressed in a yeti costume while the friend was delivering papers on his route when it was snowing out. Then I thought up this weird little tale.

As a heads up, this does take place after the Memory World arc in the Welcome to my Bizarre Life time line.

Thanks Raving in the Rain for helping me with ancient Egyptian translation for that one line. And thanks, Youngbountygirl for helping me out with the Halo 3 stuff and looking over some of this.

Also, Happy Halloween you guys!

**SPOILER ALERT: **This will contain** major** spoilers for Welcome to my Bizarre Life. This will give away **a lot** of things which will happen after the Memory World arc. This story is cannon in the Welcome to my Bizarre Life universe so these things will happen in the future. If you don't want to read spoilers to the story, stop reading this now until you read after the Memory World arc.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. If I owned Yugioh, I would buy my own private pool and travel across the globe many times...But a girl can always dream. **

* * *

**-Yami POV-**

Sighing, I stared off into to space. I have to stay in the Game Shop with my brother so we could look after things and hand out candy to the trick-or-treaters. I suppose it could be worse, but I still wish I could hang out with my friends. Then again, they're probably busy with their plans for Halloween.

Setting the box down, I managed to see my reflection in the window nearby the counter. I'm wearing a cream coloured cloth around my waist with a blue cape wrapped around my shoulders. Golden cuffs are around my wrists. A part of me wishes Mana was here to see me wear this...Then again, she has seen me wear this when we were in my Memory World a month ago.

It's hard to believe that Remu** (1) **and I decided to stay in the world of the living less than a month ago. I'm glad my friends in the Underworld, hell my own father who hasn't seen me in over 3000 years, gave us a chance to continue our lives. For Remu, it was a no-brainer that he decided to stay, being his relationship with Ryou and that he has a better life here... I can't really argue with that since even the street beggars have a better and wealthier life than Remu had when he lived on the streets. For me, it was a little harder, due to the pressure that I was built up to in choosing to stay with modern my friends and loved ones or move on like I was dead. I'm just glad that I was given a choice to live my life here, knowing that my former fiancée, the ancient Mana, had moved on 3000 years ago and found someone to love... well two technically. Not only that, I am glad that I have a chance to be with my modern friends and family, getting a second chance at doing some of the things I did miss out on 3000 years ago including being with Mana.

Suddenly, I heard the bells jingle, which I know means the front door of the Game Shop was opened. Shifting my gaze to the side, I notice Remu, who was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, walk into the building.

"Hey Remu, Happy Halloween," I greeted.

Remu gave me a smile back. "Happy Halloween to you, too."

Glancing to the side, I noticed Yugi, who is wearing a similar outfit to me, except with a red cape, walk into the room. I know Yugi's wearing the clothes his past self wore since my grandpa wanted an Ancient Egyptian theme in his game shop for tonight and wanted us to fit the theme. This was the best thing we could both come up with. Still, a part of me wishes that Tea was here to see Yugi wearing this.

Yugi shifted his gaze towards Remu, sending him a sheepish smile. "Oh, hi Remu. Happy Halloween."

"You too," Remu replied.

Remu walked inside of the Game Shop as a small bell rang before he plopped down on a chair behind the counter, grabbing a hand full of candy from the bowl.

"Where's Ryou?" I wondered.

"Trick-or-treating with Amane," Remu answered, popping a piece of colourful candy in his mouth. "She still doesn't like me yet, so I decided to crash at your place."

"Oh..."

I know that Amane has a been afraid of being around Remu for awhile now mostly due to her traumatic experience of being trapped in the Monster World game by Zorc. Ryou has tried to explain to her that Remu was possessed and brainwashed by a demon during the time in a way she could understand, but it's still hard for her to trust Remu. I know how she feels. Even though I was much older than five years old when it happened, I still lost my best friend I've known almost all my life and only a few years after I would find myself trapped inside a golden object. Remu has also suffered a number of hardships that were worse than mine, and not just because he lost everything he held dear to him at an even younger age than Amane. Sometimes I forget that Remu built a close relationship with Ryou, his friends, and Amane only for it to be shattered into a thousand pieces, leaving him all alone until he met Marik. Zorc had completely f***ed up Remu's life more than he's f***ed up mine or anyone else's.

Yugi's face fell as sympathy flooded his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. I'm sure Amane will soften up around you e-"

Frowning, Remu tore his gaze away from ours. "Don't... just don't."

I shook my head at my brother, trying to signal to him that it's not worth trying to tell him that. I know Remu has been through shit where just hoping things would get better wasn't good enough. In his mind he has three options: accept what he has and what is worth living for, fight back, or kill himself and hope that the Underworld has something better in store for him. The reason he still thieves, despite no longer struggling for survival anymore, is because he seeks enjoyment, while he's still in the world of the living. He's always believed that there's always going to be something worth living for, but it's better to enjoy what you do have while it's there. Even with the shit Remu's been through, it's a surprise he's learned to use a motto like that. I suppose he's always found some sort of reason to live despite everything: Ryou, Marik, Amane... me.

"I'll get some popcorn going," I said, walking towards the stairs which go up to the living quarters of my home, "so don't eat all of our candy."

Remu rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's not like you have the room to talk."

As I walked up the stairs, I flipped him off. "The food I take isn't for other people."

Walking up the stairs, I went into the kitchen before I quickly got out a bag of popcorn and microwaved it. I waited, watching the popcorn pop. After I was sure it was done and there was less popping, I took it out of the microwave. I opened the bag, letting it steam out and pouring the popcorn into a large bowl.

I walked down stairs again before I shoved the bowl into Remu's arms. I spotted the glare Remu shot me as he took a handful of popcorn, stuffing it in his mouth. The difference between Mahad and I, when it comes to Remu scrounging for food, is that I always come prepared. I'm just awesome that way.

I heard someone knock on the door. Groaning, Remu stood up and made his staff materialize in his hand before he chanted a spell. This caused his clothes to morph into a black suit with a monocle on his one eye and an umbrella in one hand, making him look like the Penguin from Batman.

I started to laugh. Among all the costumes he could've chosen, he just had to choose the Penguin. Granted, I like the Penguin as a villain, but I can't see Remu being the Penguin. It'd be like Tea pulling off the voice of Ursula from the Little Mermaid... now, there's a thought that's gonna haunt me in my sleep.

Remu shifted his gaze towards me, giving me a smug smile. "Not all of us has something to dress in from 3000 years ago or my own Ka to dress up as."

I shrugged. "Point taken."

I know Remu is right about that. When it comes to using magic to change into clothing, it's limited. It has to be close that we own or have worn in a previous time. If a certain type of clothing was decayed or worn, we magic users can use the remains of the decayed or worn fabric and turn back time to make it brand new. That's what I did with this garment. I just turned back time for the worn and decayed old pieces of clothing until they were brand new. I can easily choose to dress-up in my old garments or even as my Ka, the Black Luster Soldier.

Remu, on the other hand, doesn't really have many options on what garment he should wear as a costume. I mean his only real clothing through most of his childhood was his senti **(2)** of he was lucky; and I didn't see him start wearing something else until he robbed my father's tomb, which I don't see him wearing ever again.

I found out that he wore this when boarding the plane to America during the Dartz incident and stopped at a Batman Convention on the way. The monocle was stolen from the first of Dartz's minions that I defeated, whose soul was fed to the beast. I was about to ask him how he was able to aboard an airplane without the pilots checking him a long time ago, then I had to remind myself that this is Remu we're talking. He robbed my father's tomb, then single-handedly rampaged into my throne room without a scratch from my guards or my priests. Of course, he didn't remember taking my father's corpse or the fact it was my father's tomb he robbed, since I'm guessing that was Zorc's doing considering my father practically raised him, so desecrating his tomb would be crossing a line even for him. But when he would rob any tomb, at least mine, Heba, or Seth's, he would rub it in my face just for the hell of it. I never even bother asking how many times that bastard pissed inside my tomb. **(3)**

Yugi opened the door, revealing a group of young children who were holding their bags open. One kid wore a wolf costume, a small girl wore a fairy costume, and the last kid wore a robot costume. The boy wearing the robot costume and the girl wearing the fairy costume looked about eight years old; while the boy wearing the wolf costume looked to be a few years younger. Yugi brought out the candy bowl, which luckily Remu didn't eat all of it.

"Trick or treat," the small children chanted, holding up sacks filled with sugary treats.

Smiling, Yugi quickly handed out a candy bar to each child before the boy wearing the wolf costume raised an eyebrow.

"Mister, why are you wearing a skirt?" a little boy wearing a werewolf mask asked, pointing at the senti my brother was wearing.

Yugi flushed as Remu and I burst into laughter. I can't blame Yugi for being embarrassed over that, especially being that this is the first time he wore this since Memory World. Yugi didn't hold back a glare he shot toward me. He quickly gained back his composer, smiling at the children.

"This is part of my costume. People used to dress like this back in Ancient Egyptian times."

Frowning, the little boy nodded. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Yugi said with a hint of red on his cheeks. "Happy Halloween."

Beaming, the kids thanked him before going on to the next house.

Yugi closed the door. Spinning around, he narrowed his eyes at me. "I hate it when you do that!"

"Oh c'mon! That was so cute." I made my voice sound like a child saying, "Why are you wearing a skirt?' I couldn't help myself!"

"Well, maybe you should start handing out candy and see how you feel when little kids start asking whether or not you are wearing a skirt!" Yugi retorted.

I rolled my eyes at this, still chuckling. "Yeah, and I would wear it proudly like a real man!"

Yugi groaned in response again.

"Still, is it alright if Remu and I hung out in my room for awhile?"

"Sure, I think I can handle this," Yugi replied. "We can take turns handing out the candy."

"Thanks. I'll do that."

After chanting a spell to change his clothes back to normal, Remu followed me to the living room upstairs while hold a fist full of candies in his hand. Once I got there, I picked up the Halo 3 case off of my dresser while Remu sat down on the bottom bunk, munching on some chocolate balls. Ever since I got my own body, Yugi and I have to share a bedroom. We even have to sleep on a bunk bed, with me sleeping on the bottom bunk and Yugi on the top. I don't really mind that considering Heba and I did share a bedchamber thousands of years ago. Yugi did not seem to mind that much either.

I took out the disk before I put in the Halo 3 disk into the game slot of the Xbox 360, which was near the small flat screen TV and plopped down beside him, then waited for the title screen. Of course, Remu and I had to sign in to our accounts first. We then signed into XBox Live and invited our friends to play Slayer Mode on Halo 3, making sure that they were online first. Since it was Halloween, I wasn't sure how many would be available. To my surprise, Raphael and Valon were online, since I was expecting that Raphael would be at work and Valon usually had study for university.

I met Raphael on Minecraft about a month or two ago and we automatically added each other to our friends list. He actually calls himself Eatos321, which was kind of a dead giveaway, but he still could've been anyone. I mean Eatos isn't exactly a rare card. I eventually met up with Valon as well, who was Valondude. Alistair, on the other hand, isn't exactly a gamer. He's more interested in table games like Monopoly, Chess, card games, and so on.

I also invited Mokuba, who messaged me to invite Rebecca, Leon and some guy named ArcGamer12. I did just that and, as I expected, all of them were online as well. I don't know this ArcGamer12, but I have heard of him during the Grand Prix when those three troublemakers pulled that prank on Siegfried, which I still found hilarious and still think he asked for it.

Remu and I put on our headsets and connected them to our controllers right after Raphael and the troublemakers, except ArcGamer12, came to the lobby.

"Hey, can you hear me?" I asked through the headset.

"Yeah, but this isn't the Verizon commercial!" Rebecca replied in a distant voice, since she wasn't using headsets. Rebecca and Leon never used headsets. Rebecca's parents were pretty protective over who Rebecca talked to on XBox Live, even if it was me, since some of my friends are over 18 and/or have a language problem... I suppose I can't really blame them for that, since Rebecca is picking up bad habits from Mokuba. She didn't start cursing until after she became friends with Mokuba, including Leon.

Leon wasn't allowed to use headsets either, because Siegfried isn't too keen about who his brother talked to on XBox Live, especially after he called Siegfried a dick; though, he was being a dick at moment.

"Hey, I'm on!" Valon said, who showed that he was logged on. "Who are these guys?"

"Wait, aren't you that guy that worked for Dartz?" Rebecca asked.

"It's fine. They're cool!" Mokuba assured, being that he did see Alistair on the hospital bed nearby Mana and assumed, since he was fine, the rest were fine too.

"Is anyone gonna tell me who these kids are?" Valon asked.

"MKaiba is Mokuba, GirlGenius is Rebecca, and Storybook615 is Leon. You've met Rebecca before, while Dartz was... you know," I explained. Since Rebecca's parents knew nothing about Dartz, I thought it was better to leave the part where they tried to seal people's souls inside seals.

"Are these guys your friends, Atem?" I heard Rebecca's Mom ask in the background in English.

"They're cool!" I assured in English.

"So, who are we waiting for?" Valon asked. Just as he asked, ArcGamer12 came online.

"Sorry, had to log off of World of Monsters," ArcGamer12 said, whom I swear I heard of before, but I can't remember where.

"So, who's this kid?"

"He's the troublemakers' friend," I replied as the kids laughed, knowing what I was referring to.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Remu said as I started the game and it made the countdown. My screen was at the top of the screen, and Remu's screen was at the bottom. I heard "slayer mode" from the game **(4)** and we began moving our characters.

"Alright-" Valon said before Rebecca's avatar jumped off of a ledge.

"Hi," Rebecca said before she made her avatar shot Valon's, causing us to chortle at his misery. Her character hopped on top of one of the boulders.

"See I told you shouldn't under-estimate us," she said before I heard Valon groan. Rebecca soon moved her avatar to go on one of the ghosts as I chased her. Then, she was shot by Mokuba.

"Betrayal!" I heard the game say.

"Hey!" Rebecca hollered as Mokuba laughed. "You're gonna make us lose, you butthole!"

"Rule number one, I get the ghost!" Mokuba said, making his avatar jump off the ledge it was on. Rebecca groaned at this. I swear, Mokuba can be such a brat sometimes.

Mokuba made his avatar climb on the ghost and I decided to go after him, while he was trying to shoot me with his ghost. I kept jumping around and hiding behind a couple of boulders. Usually, when Mokuba starts riding on a ghost, it's really hard to catch him and easier for him to shoot any player down. I've managed to shoot him down a couple of times with my smooth skills.

"What are you?!" I heard Valon cry out. "No-no-no-no-no-no Fu-reak!"

We burst out laughing as I finally made my avatar shot down Mokuba. Finally! I made my avatar gathered Mokuba's ammo and shit, then got on to his ghost, starting to flying that sucker.

"What happened?" Raphael asked.

"I went Indiana Jones on him and kicked him off his banshee," ArcGamer12 explained.

We all laughed even harder. I have to give that kid credit, if he can kick someone off his banshee, he must be really skilled. I still remembered when he kicked me off my banshee. Man, I was pissed as hell over that and did eventually get my revenge on him. I kinda feel sorry for Valon for that. At least kicking someone off a ghost, you manage to stay alive. If you get kicked off your banshee, you're pretty much dead, since you fall almost 6 meters above ground.

"I never even thought you could actually do that!" Remu stated, still laughing.

"Oh, you can," ArcGamer12 said, "but it's very hard to do. It took me almost forever to learn how."

"Oh, it's so on, kid!" Valon threated teasingly. "I'm making you pay for that!"

"Oh, you're in trouble now, ArcGamer!" I jested.

"Na, I can get your friend here easy," ArcGamer12 said, shrugging Valon's threat off. Well, can't argue with him there. Even I know him, Mokuba, Leon and Rebecca are hardcore gamers.

After taking turns with Yugi handing out candies to the trick-or-treater's, I went back to playing the game and I was flying around in the ghost, chasing Rebecca. She was skipping around with her character to avoid the attacks. I was able to finally kill her when she got to her checkpoint area before I found myself shot and killed in less than a second. Shit!

"What the-" I cried out. I heard Leon chuckle in the background. Oh great, ArcGamer12 is sniping! That little brat could be anywhere at this point. He knows the game like he lives there or something!

"Hey! Who just killed me!?" I heard Valon complain.

"ArcGamer12's sniping," I replied.

"I don't see him anywhere," Raphael claimed.

"I'll find him," Remu said, whose character just entered the banshee ArcGamer12 ditched, which was at the bottom of the cliff wall. He flew that thing up, then eventually shot ArcGamer12's avatar on the cliff wall, making him fall to his dead. "Got him!"

"Where was he?" Valon asked.

"You know that cliff wall outside of the area? He was on the highest part of one of those. This kid is good."

"Dang! Well, I'm gonna get you!" Valon said before ArcGamer shot his avatar down. "Dang it! I can't get ahead of you, kid!"

ArcGamer started to laugh at this.

"ArcGamer plays a ton of games and knows them from the inside out. In fact, he's an online expert. If you need to know how to create certain glitches or holes in anything, ArcGamer is the guy you ask," Leon explained.

"After what you guys did at the Grand Prix, I'm not really surprised," I said, hearing the kids burst out laughing.

"I can hear you and that was not funny, that was embarrassing!" I heard Siegfried yell from the background, which made us laugh even harder.

"You have pink hair and you call one little harmless prank embarrassing?" Remu asked sarcastically. "The only dignity you have, sir, is the fact you're not wearing a pink tu-tu to go with it." This made everyone instantly laugh, including Leon. I swear, I was even bursting into tears.

"I think the only dignity he has is that he's not Pegasus, 'Hello, Yugi-boy. Would you like to come to my castle? We can drink tea and watch the Spice Girls movie?'" I said, imitating Pegasus' voice, which made everyone burst out laughing again. I think I even heard Rebecca's parents laughing.

"Oh my gosh, he sounds exactly like that!" Leon cried out, still laughing.

Valon chuckled. "Seriously!? Wow just... wow."

We kept playing until the round was over while still taking turns handing out candy to the kids whenever my brother called out. Our teams were tied pretty much. It's hard to believe, but I swear it's hard to beat Mokuba, Leon, Rebecca and ArcGamer12 at any general game that includes fighting. I even lost several times when playing Call of Duty 2 against them. I still hold a higher record than them; though, if my rival in Duel Monsters was Seto Kaiba, then my rival in video games is Mokuba and his team.

"Leon, your lunch is ready!" I heard another voice call out in the background in English. I am not really surprised about that since I know there is probably a massive time zone difference between Germany and Japan.

"Well, I probably should get going," Leon stated. "I don't want to make my brother mad again."

"I need to get going too or I'll miss my appointment," Rebecca said.

"I was wondering why you were up this early! When did you get up?" Valon asked.

"About six, but it's almost nine where I live."

"Where do you live?"

"Florida." **(5)**

"That explains!"

"See ya around!" Mokuba said.

"I'll talk to later when we play World of Monsters," Leon added.

"See ya, bud," ArcGamer12 replied before Leon started logging off.

"Bye!" Rebecca said, then logged off.

Before I knew it, the screen showed that they were logged off.

"Well, now that's settled," Valon said, "I still want to get ArcGamer back."

I rolled my eyes at this. Why am I not surprised that he would say something like that any more?

"Sure, whatever you say," ArcGamer said, not really seeming to care about his threat.

"How come I got the feeling you just found yourself a new arch rival?" Raphael teased.

"Shut the hell up!" Valon snapped, only causing the rest of us to laugh.

He was more comfortable at cursing now, since only ArcGamer12 and Mokuba were on. Kaiba wasn't protective when it came to the negative language Mokuba heard. He and Leon also assured that ArcGamer12's dad wasn't protective with the cursing either.

We played a couple more rounds. It was three on three with me with Valon, Mokuba and Remu on one team and Raphael, ArcGamer12, and I on another team. Since ArcGamer12 wasn't sniping at me, it was easier to kick Mokuba's ass off the Ghost and shoot off Valon just to annoy him. My team won the most, though the other team did have one win. Eventually, Raphael and Valon logged off, since it was cutting close to seven where they were at and had to get to work.

Looking up at the clock, I realized it was just past ten here.

"Hey Con Prince, do you want to sneak out and see a movie?"

I know Mom would probably kill me for sneaking out, but it is Halloween, and I want to do something with Remu, since he doesn't really have anything to do and can't just go with Marik. The worst Mom does is ground me from my deck or playing any game with my friends, which is a pain. Though, I think this is worth it and I can take whatever punishment I get. And it's not as bad as my father's punishments 3000 years ago. I would rather have my deck taken than spend an hour under the hot desert sun... or worse, being grounded from being inside of the palace for a couple days. Of course, this kind of punishment was never put on me until I was around twelve and could get a job and take care of myself for the day or week.** (6)**

Smiling, I shrugged. "Sure why not."

Making my staff appear in my hand, I said a spell out loud before my clothes changed into a hoodie and jeans. I normally don't do this when I change, but I don't like making people wait, especially my friends. I'm usually never late, but if I'm rushing, I will be quick on my feet or just never go at all. It's embarrassing if I have to make people wait. I would rather not arrive, while they're sitting on their asses and giving me impatient glares or that "it's about time you showed up" look.

I quickly opened my drawer and dabbed some liquid foundation under my eyes, using a small sponge pad, before blending it with my fingers. I also put a little spit in my fingers to wash out some of the eyeliner from the corner of my eyes, and then dried it using the back of my hand, using my thumbs to smooth out my eyeliner to make it less noticeable.** (7)** I looked at Remu to make sure I didn't look hideous and he gave me a nod. I placed my foundation in my drawer, following him out the window on the roof.

It was actually easy for us to climb down the roof of the game shop, being that the back was mostly brick and Remu and I are excellent climbers. We came to an alleyway, located behind the game shop, then ran out and through the sidewalk. It was dark outside. Honestly, I don't really care about that since if anyone tried to mug us, they would get their asses handed to them. I still remember the last person who thought he could use the nighttime to take me out. Everyone in this neighborhood still remembers me riding on that guy like I was riding a bull at a Rodeo... it's mostly why Mom always has me go with her when she does errands when it's super late at night.

We ran down the sidewalk for a few kilometers until we reached the theater. Once we got into the theater, we quickly bought a large bag of popcorn and a couple sodas at the concession stand for the movie. When the guy that was tarring the tickets, who was standing in front of a small podium, wasn't looking, we quickly went into the theatre showing the movie we want to see.

Entering the theater where the movie was playing at, I noticed the lights were already dimmed a fair amount and a commercial was playing on the screen. Great; we must be late. Then again, I should've expected this considering we never looked up the movie times in advance.

Remu and I managed to quickly find the some free seats near the front row which we sat down on.

After the movie commercials ended, the movie started. The movie was about a shy, awkward teenage girl, who was played the same actress who was Hit Girl in the Kickass movies, which I found cool, that gets constantly bullied by her fellow classmates and is very sheltered by her strict mother. Little do they know, she has telekinetic powers. As the movie went on, Carrie learnt how to use her powers while dealing with everyday life.

However, in the prom scene near the end of the movie, Carrie cracks when some girls made pig's blood fall on her during the prom, accidently lighting the school on fire due to her rage. I did cringe a little during that part, not because the scene terrified me, but because it reminded me of a couple things from my own life.

It made me think back to when Mana was trying to control her powers when she first came to Domino and figures out about my existence, due to the fact they were very raw at the time. Sure, she didn't do anything that extreme like make the school set on fire with her powers, that goodness for that, but I did hear she made a fire hydrant explode among a few other things. It scared Mana so much that she even avoided my friends and I for a while before I even had to calm her down, assuring that my friends and I were on her side. Now, thankfully, she have much better control of them.

It also reminded of me of the time when Duke's father forced Yugi to solve the puzzle when we went to his game shop. My brother pleaded to not make "the puzzle" angry. Not heeding his warning, the bastard tried to solve the puzzle before I unleashed a penalty game on the bastard out of self defense. Angry and Nervous, my brother leaned against the wall while Duke's father was screaming from the penalty game I gave him. Yugi ran over to the puzzle and I noticed through the Eye of Horus on the puzzle that the wall Yugi was leaning against was on fire, despite the fact nothing else could've caused it. I did ask Mahad if shadow powers also include creating fire, but he said there was nothing in the Book of Shadows on that. The even weirder part was that, though Yugi showed injuries from some debris, he never showed any burns anywhere on his body, despite the fact there was fire almost all over his body when he was solving the puzzle. After finding out about Heba having light powers, during the Dartz incident, I began wondering if that was what Yugi had. I'm not sure as of now, but I'm kinda keeping my eyes out now that the puzzle is destroyed and its dark powers won't prevent any light powers Yugi might have from being unleashed. So far, he hasn't shown signs.

Still, the movie was okay. The actress playing Carrie did a good job playing the part, even though I am not shocked about that since she did a good job in the Kickass movie. The rest of the cast did a good job too. However, there were some flaws with it as well since the special effects on it were pretty fake looking, especially near the end of the movie where they had CGI fake blood. Some parts did seem a tad over the top. I am still confused about why rocks were falling from the sky at the end. Then again, I never read the book or the first movie either, so maybe it was better explained in those. Though, I have the hunch Marik might do one of his movie reviews on this once it comes out on Blu-ray.

When the movie ended, the credits started to roll and the lights came back on. Remu and I stood up and went out of the theater through the door beside the screen.

"So did you like the movie?" I asked, as we walked down the sidewalk.

Remu shrugged. "It was alright, the first movie and the book were better. What about you?"

"Same thing, really. Though, I am still wondering what was up with those rocks falling down on the house near the end. Seriously, what the hell?" I said, cracking a smile at the memory.

"Well, that part was in the book if I remember right."

"Seriously? Was it better explained in that?"

"Well, I am not sure to be honest, Ryou read it a long time ago."

"Still, that part was just weird."

"I agree. Though, I still think the first one was better."

"I can see that since I know that Halloween remake was not great as the original."

"Yeah, even I wanted to smash the TV when Ryou was watching that shit back in London."

"I felt like doing the same thing when Yugi watched an episode of some anime while I was still inside of the puzzle."

Remu cocked an eyebrow at this. "I thought you liked watching some anime."

"I don't mind watching some like FMA, but most of them are just too over the top for me."

"Whatever," Remu shrugged off. "So what do you want to do now?"

I continued to walked down the sidewalk, hands in my pocket. Most of my friends would probably be in bed right about now. Not to mention it was close to midnight and, if I go home right now, I'd probably see Mom giving me the look, wondering where the hell I've been all night long. I know I'm in trouble, but I really don't want to explain to Mom where I've been. It's probably better to just stay at a friend's house and say that I crashed in at one of my friend's place and leave it at that. Mom would kill me beyond measures if she found out I snuck in a rated R movie.

I was thinking about crashing at Remu's place and just spending the night there. Mom knows that Remu doesn't give a shit, if I stay at his place or not. Though, we could go to Joey's house. Knowing his dad, he'd probably be out like a light right now. Most of the time Joey would never invite or even _wants_ his friends to go to his house, but Remu and I, maybe Marik, are kind of exceptions.

It started when I found out that Joey's father was an alcoholic around Duelist Kingdom. I decided to celebrate my victory at Duelist Kingdom by getting myself my first drink. Yugi did rebuke me for it, but I promised him that I've drank alcohol before and I've never gotten drunk; of course, I didn't remember the Festival of Drunkenness incident during the time. After a who knows how long of a debate over that,Yugi finally agreed as long as I didn't get drunk. I went to Joey's house, not knocking of course. Joey's father threw a beer bottle at me and I caught it, then got myself a bottle - and boy was the asshole _furious_! He started charging for me before I ducked, pinned him to the wall, and knocked him out before having my drink. Of course, I turned and saw a dumbstruck Joey in the living room, who was planning on punching his dad, realizing I had everything under control. In fact, he even encouraged me that day to take as much beer as I wanted and I took at least three six packs of that stuff. I gave them to Tristan, since I didn't want Yugi to get in trouble. These days, I split it with Grandpa and Mom.

Though... Joey is probably asleep right now too and it'd be a good time to prank him. He does freak out over the undead, especially after seeing how he reacted to this in Duelist Kingdom and even me when I first returned to the world of the living, which I still find priceless. Considering it's Halloween, it's the prefect time to do this.

Shifting my gaze towards Remu, I smirked. "Actually, I got an idea."

Remu raised an eyebrow at this. "What exactly?"

"We could scare the crap outta Joey by having me walk into his bedroom looking like a mummy. Besides, it's the prefect night to do it."

"Great idea! We could use magic on you to make you appear more like a real mummy."

"Remu, I am not going to do an aging spell on myself! I don't have that kind of power in me. If I did that, I would end up killing myself a second time."

Remu merely shrugged at this. "I don't know, you could put an illusion spell on yourself so you only appear to look that way."

I slapped my palm on my forehead. Why didn't I think of that? It seems so obvious.

"You didn't think of that until I told you, didn't you?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Come on, we should get going."

We walked down the dimly lit streets until we came across the apartment where Joey lives. We entered the building and went up a few sets of stairs which lead up to the third floor, until we came across the first door on that floor, which I knew was Joey's apartment . Carefully, Remu and I opened the door to Joey's apartment, stepping inside. We tiptoed pass Joey's dad, who was snoring on the couch with a couple beer cans beside him. We were careful when sneaking in, being that Joey's father would sleep through anything and was out like a light. Suddenly, I felt my cell phone vibrating, which made me jump almost. I read it real quick, placing it back in my pocket. Quietly, we both headed to the washroom.

Once Remu and I were inside, I made my staff appear in my hand before I pointed it at myself and started chanting the illusion spell. When I done the spell, I looked down and I still appeared to have my bronze skin. Looking up at my reflection in the mirror, I saw that my skin looked very dried out and my clothes were replaces with white, linen wrappings tied around my limbs. Oh man, this is going to scare the crap out of Joey for sure. I just know it! I could even tell that Remu thought so too when I glanced over my should to see his brilliant smirk, giving me a thumbs up.

Quietly, Remu and I snuck into Joey's bed room, walking to his bedside. I tapped Joey on the shoulder lightly before I watched his brown eyes flutter open.

Smirking, I muttered, "Iiti Joey." **(8)**

Joey let out a loud shriek, rolling off of his bed and crashing to the floor. Remu and I couldn't help but crack up at this. I was laughing so loud that tears were coming out of my eyes and I swear Remu was coughing too. With a snap of my fingers, I undone the spell so it appeared that my mummified flesh slowly morphed back to my bronze coloured skin and the wrappings changed back into my normal clothes to everyone else around me. I have to admit, this was so priceless, especially seeing the look on Joey's face when he saw me in my mummified wrappings.

Joey's eyes widened, realizing that it was me. Before I knew it, he stood up and charged towards me with rage filled eyes. In one swift move, I took the wrist of the fist he was going to punch me in the face with and wrapped it behind his back. Then, I pressed his body against the wall with my body pressed against his, using my right arm to lock his free arm behind his back. I could hear Remu laughing even louder, while Joey was trying to free himself with no success. It made him even more angry that someone almost half his size could restrain him, let alone someone that looked exactly like the person he once bullied, since grade school. It did take a while for him to stop struggling and relax himself a bit.

"You can let go," Joey said in defeat. I released him, before he rubbed his wrist that I grabbed and wrapped around his back. "I hate how you are able to do that."

I smirked. "It's a gift."

Joey merely rolled his eyes at this.

Smirking, Remu just chuckled. "Still, it's a good thing I didn't record this and put it on YouTube. That would probably be embarrassing to see a six foot tall blond boy being pawned by someone a foot smaller then him."

I smirked. "Na, it would be embarrassing that a six foot tall blond male could be pawned by someone a foot smaller then him in less than a single second."

Joey began showing flaming eyes. "Shut the hell up!"

Remu and I laughed once more, though we did stop.

"Anyways, mind if we crash here for the night?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you guys get in trouble for doing that?" Joey questioned, staring at me in confusion. "Not Remu, since he and Ryou live together by themselves, but you-"

"I already have," I said, showing him the text message that my mom just sent me when I was heading to the washroom which told me that I was going to get my deck taken away when I get home.

Joey shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Remu and I got out some sheets, blankets and pillows I placed in the storage closet. Since nobody ever uses the closet, I tend to place anything that's mine or to hide things from Joey's father to piss him off. I even sometimes hide the Puppet Kaiba, which I bought during the Grand Prixs arc to annoy Kaiba, in there, because even Seto Kaiba himself never would think to search Joey's house for it, let alone go inside. Because Joey's father never leaves the living room, unless he's looking for money to gamble with, he never sees me go to and from this place. I swear, that drunkard is so clueless, I could live here and he wouldn't even know it. Actually, I get on his nerves a lot, so he probably thinks I do live here. Who knows?

Remu and I walked back into Joey's bedroom with pillows and blankets in our arms. Remu and I had to sleep on the floor while Joey slept on the bed. Despite Remu's lid snoring, Joey and I managed to get some sleep. God I wish that I brought my ear plugs! At least those would block out the sound better.

The next morning after I woke up, I made some rice balls for Joey, Remu and I, since we were all hungry, including getting coffee made. We got some rice balls and coffee, then made our way to Joey's room just as we saw Joey's father walking to the kitchen. Shifting his gaze towards us, he smiled.

"Thanks for making breakfast."

Huh. I guess he isn't always a full-blown drunk.** (9)**

* * *

1) Remu is my fan name for the thief king.

2) Senti is the technical name they called the "man skirts" back in ancient Egypt.

3)Back in ancient Egypt it was hugely disrespectful to deface the pharaoh's tomb including peeing inside of it, even though that's pretty obvious. However, Remu _only_ does this only inside of his friend's tomb (mostly to Heba's, Atem's and Seth's tombs) since this is just his weird way of playing around with his friends. With Aknamkanon (or Akhmenkhuamun as he is called in this series), Remu sees him as a second father, so he's more respectful to him and would never do something like that to him on purpose. He only robbed his tomb in this version during the time he was controlled by Zorc because he was trying to get Atem to tell him something important and just because he always to rampage into the throne room. Remu dragging Atem's father's corpse into the throne room was Zorc's doing in this version. Remu also didn't intend to rob Atem's dad's tomb, Zorc forced him to do that without his knowledge and Remu thought he was robbing a random tomb. With Atem, Heba and sometimes even Seth, it's a different story. He sometimes enjoys annoying the hell out of his friends by doing things like that. When Remu isn't being controlled by Zorc or being evil, he's usually one of those jackass friends like Piccalo Jr. from Dragon Ball Z or even sometimes Cartman from South Park, who can act like a jackass, but also cares about his friends when it comes down to it and will do anything to protect his loved ones he's come to know since Kul Elna.

4) Slayer mode, which some people call Deathmatch, is a multiplayer game on Halo 3 where two different teams are forced to battle each other. The team with the most kills wins. There are different sets of games you can play on Halo 3 XBox live with online players, including Capture the Flag. This is also available on some of the other Halo games, too.

5)While I know Rebecca's grandpa lived in California in the anime, I do think it's possible for her to live with her parents in another state and was just on vacation there.

6)I know this sounds quite harsh, but back during those days, most kids were considered adults by the age of 12. So really, at this point, in the eyes of his dad, Atem could probably take care of himself for a few days. Whether this is a real punishment or not back then, I really don't know and I do admit I made that up. If anyone does know the answer to that, please just let me know and I'll gladly change it.

7) Yami is not wearing girl's makeup, he's wearing guy's makeup. Besides, he wore kohl during his life time, so why would he not do something similar in modern times?

8) This translates out to, "Hello Joey" in ancient Egyptian.

9) I do think Joey's dad does have good in his heart very deep down, but the alcohol does sometimes change his personality for the worse. I still think there is has be some reason why he still lives with his father despite everything. There has to be some good Joey still sees in him whether it be respect, love (in a family way, not in a romantic way), who he was in the past, the fact he has some will to change or something. My version of him will reflect these factors. Though, this will be explained more in detail for why he is this way later on in the main story.


End file.
